


For Doctoral Reference

by Anonymous



Category: Miss Abbott and the Doctor (Webcomic)
Genre: Andreas Marino - Freeform, Benedicto Prim, Bronson Delgado, Cati Abbott - Freeform, Cati's Amazonian Ex, Doctor - Freeform, Doctor Abbott, Don Elson, Elizabeth DeWitt - Freeform, Emilia Marino, F/M, Haylee Herrick, Héctor Marino, Isaac Elson, Isidro Calvé, Jeff le Moustache, Kira Aquila-Salzar, Kuarahy, Martin Arias, Mateo Silva - Freeform, Miss Abbott and the Doctor - Freeform, Myrthala Wong, Rebeca Prim, Samuel Barone - Freeform, Sebestian Nero, Swapped AU, Violeta Akal, Yes Miss Abbott is now Doctor Abbott, the chicken - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Doctor Cati Abbott who is 2 years into her profession, finds herself flown out to a small provincial town up in the northern side of the UK. She swivels in her rickety office chair, taking in the surroundings of her new office. It's a small hospital to work in, with little





	For Doctoral Reference

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan writing published on this site (I'm really excited) and I am absolutely absorbed into Miss Abbott and the Doctor, so here's a modern AU rendition of my favourite WebToon!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. :-)

To be filled in with a story. (I just need some time to get the hang of this website, hA-)


End file.
